A Heart To Heart
by constellationmorningstar
Summary: "Tell me something, why do you think you don't deserve me?" she asked him. Maybe if he didn't want to say it on his own, she could get it out of him. Her question seemed to shock him. He shuffled on his feet while looking for an answer. "Like I said before, Chloe, I'm not good." Chloe and Lucifer have a much needed heart to heart convo. What I wanted to happen in 3x21.


Hi there! Welcome to my first ever Deckerstar fanfic! I just recently became slightly obsessed with the show and after finally catching up to season 4, this idea got stuck in my head after watching that (what was supposed to be) romantic date scene in 3x21. This is what I hoped would've happened if Ella didn't find a new lead on the case and if Lucifer decided to make things right with Chloe after he hurt her with what he said. The detective and the devil are in need of a good heart to heart. Totally OOC for our beloved devil but that's what fanfics are for right?

Little disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the plot whatsoever, just letting my imagination take over. All credits go to the writers and creators of the show.

Another disclaimer: sorry for any grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language and we all know that grammar was probably invented in hell.

* * *

Chloe Decker was used to her partner's strange behavior and impulsive actions by now and the things he did didn't really surprise her anymore, but when the doors of the elevator opened up when she reached Lucifer's penthouse, she was in fact surprised and very much confused. In front of her was the man himself, lighting the candles that were part of a very fancy and romantic table décor. Since when did he do _romance_? There must be something behind all of this, she was sure of it. Lucifer, the nightclub owner who went through women like napkins (you know, use them and throw them away), prepared a romantic dinner all of a sudden? Something definitely wasn't right here.

The ping of the elevator caught his attention and he turned to her. "Detective!" he welcomed her as he stepped aside to show off his work. "Thank you for coming."

Chloe walked further into the penthouse, her facial expression and tone of her voice giving away her confusion. "I thought you were having me over to tell me something?"

"Well, all shall be explained in due time, but please, take a seat." He interrupted her while walking her to her seat at the table.

She took her time to look around the penthouse; not only the table was covered in roses and candles, the rest of the living room was as well. If she didn't know better, she would've thought she was about to be proposed to. She let out a gasp of shock, maybe it was real after all and there wasn't some bigger plan behind this. She sat down on the chair that Lucifer pulled out for her just like a real gentleman would do. Still in a state of mild shock she just stuttered when he showed her the food and asked if she liked it.

"Lucifer, what is all this?" she eventually asked.

He took her glass and poured her some champagne while answering her question. "This is to help you, to make an appropriate decision for your future and dare I say _our_ future." He put down the bottle of champagne, only to pick it up again when he was seated himself. "Now, we've been through a lot, detective. But now the two of us are alone, in front of this beautiful meal in this romantic setting, I can finally ask you the question I brought you here to answer and I hope, well, I hope you can answer truthfully."

Chloe felt nervous suddenly, not really knowing what kind of question he was going to ask. She did have a feeling about what he wanted to ask her though and she hoped he would just do it. She knew that Lucifer cared for her, he showed it to her, even if it was in his Luciferness ways, but he never would come out and just say it. Especially if he didn't know how she felt about him. She cared deeply for him as well, she accepted it a while ago but never acted on it (well, except that time she kissed him at the beach), because she was scared to get hurt; she knew Lucifer didn't do relationships, so she never wanted to ruin what they had by getting her feeling in the way. That's why she went for Pierce, even though he told her from the beginning he wasn't the relationship type, he wanted to try and actually made effort for her. But maybe, just maybe, tonight she could confess, and they could figure this out. The fact that he did all this for _her_ must mean something, right?

He shuffeled in his chair and finally spoke up. "Isn't this better than anything Pierce could do?"

And with those words she felt her heart break into tiny pieces. She should've known, of course he didn't mean it. "You did all of this to show up Pierce?"

With a smug grin on his face, he replied: "It's impressive, I know."

With all the strength she had she tried to keep herself from crying, but her eyes watered up no matter how hard she tried, and a few tears managed to escape. How could she be so stupid to think he was finally going to try for her? Lucifer noticed her tears and his expression softened. When he said her name, well more his pet name for her, she just shook her head. He messed up, big time.

"Those aren't tears of joy, are they?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked him, her voice giving away how broken she felt and how much she tried not to cry.

"To prove to you that you shouldn't be with Pierce."

"Why do you care who I'm with?" her voice breaking with every word she spoke. She knew why he cared, because he cared for her in ways more than a partner, or friends even.

"Because, he doesn't deserve you."

She's had it now, he told her this over and over again. Every time he said the same thing, that she deserved someone better, but never him. She knew what he wanted, she knew he wanted to be with her, but for some reason didn't think he was good enough for her. He told her on the beach; she deserved someone who was as good as she is and that he wasn't good and therefor it wasn't him. She kissed him after he said that, wanting to show him that it didn't matter to her, but apparently, he truly believed his words because he never acted on that kiss again. "Then who does deserve me?" she spit out, hoping he would finally just come out and say it.

"Someone," he paused, looking for the words to say, "someone better."

"You can't have it both ways Lucifer." She was sick of it. She stood up and left the table, leaving him speechless in his seat. The look on his face showed her that he knew he messed up. She was about to step into the elevator to leave when she heard his voice. "Detective," he started, but she kept on walking. He stood up to walk after her. "Chloe, wait." That's what did it for her, he almost never called her by her real name, unless it was about something very serious. She stopped and turned around towards him.

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, preparing herself to confront him. "Tell me something, why do you think you don't deserve me?" she asked him. Maybe if he didn't want to say it on his own, she could get it out of him.

Her question seemed to shock him. He shuffled on his feet while looking for an answer. "Like I said before, Chloe, I'm not good."

"And why aren't you?" she challenged him.

He hung his head, looking down at his feet. "Because I'm the devil." He mumbled.

She sighed, he was never going to give that up huh? No matter how many times she told him that he wasn't, he just wouldn't let it go. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his cheeks, lifting his head so he was looking directly at her. "Lucifer, when I look at you, I see a _good_ man. I see someone who wants justice for those who were mistreated, I see someone who makes people feel good, makes _me _feel good, but most importantly, I see someone who cares for me, even if you don't show it in the most traditional ways."

He smiled at her and took a hold of her hands that were covering his cheeks. "I do, detective, I care very deeply for you." He pulled her hands away from his face and lowered them in between their bodies before letting go. He took a few steps backwards, knowing that he was about to upset her. "But that doesn't matter. I _am_ the actual devil, Chloe."

He was right about upsetting her. "Stop telling yourself that!" she said raising her voice. "You're not the devil, why don't you see that?" her voice louder and tears threatening to leave her eyes.

He couldn't control himself anymore; no matter how many times he told her, she would never believe him, and it hurt him. "Yes, I am!" he yelled.

She was taken aback by his sudden outburst and shut her mouth. She saw tears forming in his eyes and knew she had touched a nerve. Giving him some time to cool down she started thinking; he was actually convinced he was the devil, so there must be proof right? She took a shaky breath and asked before she could change her mind. "So, if you're the actual devil and it's not just some metaphor, you can prove it to me, right?"

He sighed and nodded his head slowly. "I could, but.."

"But you don't want to," she interrupted him. He nodded again. "Why?"

Looking at her with blurry vision and speaking with a shaky voice he finally admitted to her: "Because if I do, you're going to run away, never wanting to see me again. And to be honest, detective, I'd rather have you in my life thinking I'm crazy for the things that I say than not having you in my life at all."

There it was, the confession she was waiting for. He reached a break through as dr. Linda would say. She walked up to him, so she was close enough to grab his hands in hers and squeeze his gently. "I'm not going to run, Lucifer. It might take me a little bit to process whatever it is that you can show me, but I'm not going to run." She assured him.

He knew he had to do it now, this was his last chance before he ruined everything he had with the detective. He didn't want to show her his wings to be honest, his wings were part of who he used to be, his devil face a part of who he was now. But he didn't have a choice anymore, if he didn't show her at least his wings, she _would _run off, not out of fear, but because she'd be angry. He checked again to make sure she meant what she had said and when she reassured him for the second time, he let go of her hands and walked over to the middle of the penthouse living room, making sure he had enough space to release his wings – and most importantly; not making them catch on fire with all the candles in the room.

Chloe saw him roll his shoulders and all of a sudden, a pair of beautiful, pure white wings just like the ones she saw at the auction back when they just started working together. She gasped in shock, he was telling the truth all along and he was in fact the devil. But standing there with his wings on his back he looked more like an angel than the devil and for some reason the addition of the white feathers made him even more beautiful in her eyes. But she had question, a lot of questions.

"It's all real, you never lied to me?" she finally spoke out after a long silence.

He shook his head and smiled softly at her. "I would never lie to you detective," he answered. "I assume you have some questions?"

She nodded her head in response. "Yeah, lots of them actually."

"Very well, let's sit down then." He rolled his shoulders again and as soon as his wings appeared, they were gone again. He picked up their untouched glasses of champagne from the table and led her towards the couch.

Hundreds of questions were flying through Chloe's mind and she didn't know which one to ask first. Her curiosity about his wings instead of horns and a tail took the better of her and she decided she wanted that answered first. She sat down towards him, downed almost the entire glass of champagne, put it back on the table and blurted out: "So you don't have horns and a tail?"

He laughed at that; the human portrayal of him did kind of offend him but when the question came from his detective, he couldn't help but laugh. "No, I don't. I do have a different face, but for some cruel reason my father took it away from me and forced my wings upon me."

It made sense to her now why he acted so strange a few weeks back when they were in Ella's lab. "You wanted to show me when we were in the lab, didn't you? But you couldn't, so that's why you acted so strange. Why didn't you just show me your wings like you did just now?"

"Because they're not who I am, my wings represent who I was before I fell. My devil face is who I am now. I wanted to show you the real me, my wings are not part of that," he sighed. "But I knew I had to show you something or otherwise I would definitely lose you and I don't think I could handle that."

She scooted closer to him and cupped his cheek with her hand, her thumb caressing his skin slowly. "Promise me that if, or when, your face returns, you will show me. No holding back, no secrets. I won't run, I promise." She said softly. He turned his head, pressed a light kiss to her palm and whispered: "And I promise you."

He covered her hand on his cheek with his own, brought it down, interlaced his fingers with hers and let them rest in his lap. "While we're on the topic of no secrets and no holding back, there's something I need to tell you about Pierce," he started. Hearing his name caught Chloe's attention and she squeezed his hand, encouraging to go on. "His real name is Cain, as in Cain and Abel, the world's first murderer. He's not a good man, Chloe, and he's using you for his own good. That's why I want to keep you away from him."

To say that she was shocked was an understatement. As Lucifer kept talking and explaining what was happening and what his plans were, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. It hurt her, knowing that whatever she had shared with him wasn't real and she had even introduced him to Trixie! She felt angry, but also relieved. Lucifer had tried to warn her as best as he could without telling the truth, which she never would've believed anyway.

"Thank you for telling me," she started, "When I see him again, I'm going to tell him it's over. God, I can't believe I let him near Trixie!" she exclaimed.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, his usual reaction to hearing his dads name thrown into a sentence. "Usually I hate it when people get my dad involved when they speak, but in this particular case it is indeed his fault. If only he wouldn't have made him immortal, then we wouldn't have to deal with it right now."

That's right, God is _really_ his dad. God really _exists_. '_And so do demons, Maze is a demon' _she realized. She couldn't stop the question from leaving her mind and blurting it out. Why had he fallen? What was his job in Hell? How did he escape Hell? Charlotte was his actual mother, the goddess of all creation? Where did his mother go if she was no longer in Charlotte's body? Question upon question for hours and Lucifer did nothing but answer them with the truth, explaining everything she wants to know, holding nothing back.

"I have one last question," she laughed, knowing she probably was annoying Lucifer with everything she wanted to know. "How come that when we're working on a case for example, you get hurt sometimes and other times you don't? What makes the difference?"

The soft caress of his thumb over her hand and the soft smile on his face instead of his usual cheeky grin already spoiled the answer for her, it must've had to do with her somehow. "You are, detective." She was right. A tear rolled down her cheek when she realized what he meant by saying she made him vulnerable; she makes him _mortal._ "I don't know why exactly," he explained, "but I think it has something to do with the way I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me?" she encouraged him, hoping to hear the words she's been dying to hear from him.

His hand came up to cup her cheek and wiped away the few tears that managed to roll down her cheeks with his thumb. "I love you, Chloe."

"And I you, Lucifer." She whispered before leaning in and she pressed her lips against his, this time knowing they would be alright and figure it out together.

_Finally._

* * *

Little spoiler alert if you haven't seen s4 yet:

I know Chloe is a blessing from God and therefore basically created by him, but I don't believe that's the reason why Lucifer is vulnerable around her. As we've seen in 4x04, he isn't vulnerable around Eve, who is also a creation of God himself. That's why I think that she makes him vulnerable because he actually _loves_ her and you know what they say: _love is weakness (or in this case; mortality). _


End file.
